Hawaiian Shirts and Sunburned Goats
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2006. Riddick on Vacation? With a partner named Viagra. It's a cracky PWP.


Fandom: Pitch Black

Fandom: Pitch Black  
Pairing: Riddick/OFC  
Rating: NC-17 (language & smut)  
Summary: Riddick on vacation? I suggest wedging your tongue firmly in your cheek before reading!  
Feedback: yes please but nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2006

* * *

"You know when you shaved that goat it was just about the stupidest thing you ever did! The vet says you need to apply sunscreen to the goatnow to stop him burning!"

Riddick grinned. He supposed shaving a goat could be regarded as a stupid thing to do but fuck, it was a hell of lot of fun to do. He covered the animal with a liberal application of sunscreen and went to go back inside.

The sun was setting over the sea and the beach took on an odd red hue. Riddick raised his goggles to get a better view of the setting sun across the inky sea. A shriek from inside snapped him back into the here and now.

"Riddick? Riddick?" Viagra came running out of the house with the pill bottle in her hand. She looked pissed. No, she looked beyond pissed. He'd meant to throw that damn thing away before she found it.

Viagra stormed over to him, "what the fuck are these?"

Riddick searched for a quick answer. Nothing came to him! "Umm…they aren't mine if that's what you are thinking!" Truth was, he had wondered whether to hide them and maybe try them at some point of their vacation.

Viagra giggled, "Well, honey, I didn't actually think they were _yours_ – it's not like you _need_ them! I just wondered why the hell they were in the bathroom cabinet."

"Found em there. Maybe whoever had the cabin before us left them behind." His face was curled up into a lascivious smile at her itty-bitty bikini and sarong.

"Penis enlargement pills? Why would anyone bring penis enlargement pills to a paradise like this?"

Riddick stepped up to her, wrapping his hands around her bare midriff, their chests met and her breast flattened against his hard muscles, "no idea babe. Not everyone has their own personal Viagra like I got!"

Viagra laughed at the nickname he had given her a couple of years ago when they first met. He'd called her the only Viagra he'd ever need and the name had stuck. Her real name was plain old Victoria Shay.

"Guess what else I found in the bathroom cabinet?" She swirled her fingertips over his smooth, honey-colored scalp.

Riddick wracked his brain to try and remember what else he had seen in their earlier but with a half naked dose of Viagra wrapping herself around his semi-naked body, he found all the blood rushing to other parts of his anatomy and his brain ceased to function correctly.

Pressing into her soft round body with his hard, lean body he had a sudden overwhelming desire to pick her up and take her to the bedroom. Sliding his hands around to the knot of her sarong, he quickly untied it and let it fall in a flutter to the floor. Grabbing her ass cheeks, he ground his hips against hers as his mouth found Viagra's for a hot and passionate kiss.

Panting, Viagra pulled away from him, "not here, Riddick, please…"

"Why? There's no one around for miles. We are completely alone. If I wanna take my woman on the porch, I damn well will!"

Viagra looked at the righteous indignation on Riddick's face and burst into laughter. "I meant the goat is watching us!" She turned his face to the left and he stared at the goats face before laughing himself.

"I see. Well, I'm not inclined to share my woman with a goat!" Cupping her ass cheeks, he lifted her up. Compliant, Viagra wrapped her legs round his waist and her arms round his neck as he stormed his way through the cabin to the bedroom.

Setting her down carefully, he took a step back to admire her golden skin and super-small silver bikini. A growl was released from deep within his chest. He shrugged off the gaudy, unbuttoned red and yellow Hawaiian shirt and dropped his tourist style shorts so that he stood naked before her. His cock already rock hard and standing proudly to attention.

Viagra grinned and climbed playfully on the bed, lying back against the sheets, her long brown curls spread out like melted chocolate over the crisp white pillows.

"Beautiful!" Riddick climbed on the bed, straddling her ankles, his hands slowly sliding up her thighs towards her hips. Bikini bottoms that were tied at the hips were slowly untied and pulled away from her.

Sliding up her legs, he leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on the curve of her soft belly. He felt her shiver beneath him and he kissed his way up to her breasts, fingering her nipples through the thing fabric. As soon as he felt them harden, the pushed the thin triangle's of fabric aside and wrapped his lips around one of the tight little nubs.

Viagra took one of his hands and guided it to her free breast. Obligingly, he played with it – teasing and tweaking the nipple lightly until her body began to gently writhe under his. As he switched his mouth to her opposite breast, her back arched and her firm full breasts were thrust into Riddick's face. Heaven was the only was he could describe having the two soft mounds pressed against his cheeks.

Moving further up her body, he kissed her full pouty lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She always tasted sweet, like strawberries – he liked that sweetness that he got when he kissed her.

Viagra let her hands roam, tracing the concave dips between each muscle. Reaching up, Viagra kissed the divot of his collarbones before licking all the way up to his chin and biting his bottom lip, flicking her tongue out to lick his surprisingly soft and supple lips.

Riddick let out a deep feral growl and caught her mouth with his, kissing her roughly. His tongue forced its way between her lips and sought to do battle with hers. He could smell the desire emanating from her body and he wanted, no, needed to taste her.

Shuffling down her body until his broad shoulders wedged her thighs wide open and left her inner most secret place available to his adoring gaze. Riddick used his thumbs to part her pink lips, giving a low appreciative moan as his tongue flicked out and over her peeking pink clit.

He slowly circled her clit with the broad flat of his tongue, before running down her slit to her soaking hole. 'Won't be needing the Slide and Glide Lube tonight,' he thought to himself as he worked two thick fingers deep inside her, hooking them round and thrusting firmly, stroking her g-spot until she quivered, all the time lapping at her hard pink clit.

Viagra let out a long high-pitched moan and wriggled her hips against his fingers, sending them deeper inside her pussy. She felt like she was floating as his fingers and tongue worked their magic on her, her orgasm came in fast and furious.

Riddick could tell by her moans and the rhythmic tightening of her internal muscles around his fingers that she was mid-orgasm. He carried on thrusting until she subsided and relaxed, whispering his name over and over.

Barely giving her the chance to recover, he inched his way back up her lithe, lean body and kissed her, delving his tongue in her mouth to let her taste herself on him.

Feeling Riddick's hips draw back, Viagra braced herself for sudden impact. She was sure his cock had a homing beacon in the end as he plunged forward, deep inside her dripping pussy.

His thrusts were deep, even, and firm as the engorged tip of his penis split her tight wetness and he angled himself so it slid over her g-spot with every pounding, aching, nerve-wrenching thrust.

Viagra wrapped herself around Riddick like a snake coiled around its prey, pulling their bodies as close together as she could.

"Victoria, if you do that then I'm gonna come in an instant," he was panting heavily in her ear.

"Better let me get on top then," she bit his earlobe gently and Riddick rolled them over until she was sat astride his hips with his rock hard cock still buried deep within its silky home.

Leaning forward, Viagra kissed Riddick, nipping his bottom lip before throwing her head backward and thrusting her chest forward. Her long hair flew back to whip him across the thighs as she rode him as if he was a mechanical bucking bronco.

Riddick's fingers clenched her hips, digging into the soft golden flesh, and he clenched his teeth as he fought with his body, telling his balls to hang tight just a while longer.

Viagra leaned forward, hands squarely placed on his chest, as she slid up and down the steel like shaft, rubbing her clit for all she was worth against his pubic bone.

Screams of _'oh my fucking good God, Riddick – you big, big boy!'_ could be heard all over the beachside resort as the force of her orgasm hit Viagra so hard she almost bounced off him.

Riddick rolled them both over again as he made his last thrusts into her, spilling his potent seed in its enclosure. He collapsed on top of her, crushing her. He felt like Samson after Delilah had cut off his hair, weak and feeble, unable to feel the lower half of his body.

"Riddick? Riddick?" Viagra wheezed as she struggled to breathe, trapped under the dead weight of him. "Riddick, baby, you really need to move…I can't…breathe."

"Sorry babe, I'm knackered…what's for tea?"

Viagra shook her head and curled up next to him, the last of the sunset flooded through the window. There was definitely something to be said for bright red moons.

They both drifted off to a deep sleep, serenaded by the low braying of the goat, still angry at having been shaved.


End file.
